Warped Places in Time
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: A new killer is loose on the streets of not only Gotham, but Metropolis, Star City and even Happy Harbor. When Young Justice go after him, they find something eerily familiar about his methods and- wait, where's Robin? *Full summary inside* Set during Season 1. (Title & Characters may change)
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this is based on a prompt over on the Young Justice Anon Meme, which was basically this:**

"YJ encounter a new villain, Joker Jr. He's violent and crazy and pretty much a younger version of the Joker. And the team has lot of trouble dealing with him. After all, none of them have ever had to fight someone like the Joker before. Except for Robin, but he never seems to be around whenever this guy shows up.

Robin, meanwhile, keeps waking up with strange injuries and killer headaches, unable to remember what happened the night before. He thinks the work's just getting to him, so he's going on patrol less, and hanging with the team less because of it. But the headaches and blackouts are getting worse, and then he wakes up somewhere other than his own bed and there's blood everywhere and, okay, maybe this is serious and he needs to tell Batman."

* * *

**Prologue.**

He sticks to the shadows at night, prowling the streets.

His body functions well, his reflexes are near perfect.

His mind operates as fluently as it does during the day.

He waits, perched upon the highest point in Gotham he can find.

* * *

At some point, he got bored of just sitting around.

So he took to exploring the dark, litter filled streets. For once, there was no blaring of cop cars rushing to a scene. No, it was a quiet night in Gotham.

One of the quietest he'd ever witnessed.

He smirked, despite himself.

There's always quiet before a storm. Everybody, including he, knew that.

It was when he turned down the backstreet of 5th that he saw her.

She was cold, shivering in the small breeze that flitted around.

How foolish she was, going out in this weather without a coat.

How foolish she was for going out, even.

His pace sped up, yet it was quiet as ever. She didn't hear him, no one ever heard him.

She jumped out of her skin when he suddenly appeared next to her, her mouth open wide in a silent scream of terror.

Silent, because he currently had his hand crushed around her windpipe.

It was all a blur after that.

A very addicting, intoxicating blur.

His knife was out, and she was thrown hard against the cold floor.

He didn't wince at the brutal smack that accompanied her hitting the street; to hurt her was his intent.

Wide eyed, she scuttled backwards in a futile attempt to escape.

It was pitiful, really.

He closed the gap between them once more, crouching down so that he was at her level.

His gloved hand struck out, slapping her across the cheek before roughly grabbing her chin, forcing her to face him.

He loved the look of pure terror in her eyes. Relished in it, even.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth, licking his lips. Not that she could see that; no, all she could see was the white of his eyes. And red. She could see a whole lot of red.

The smell of blood was thick, a rusty component. It lined the walls of the alley, pooling at his feet.

He looked down at his victim. Her eyes were open; cold, dark and motionless.

Just like the rest of her body.

The dress was torn, ripped from her frame in more places than one.

Blood had seeped through the remaining cotton, staining the once fluffy pink garment a vicious maroon red.

Her mouth was slack, marred. Thick, red liquid ran down her face, covering her teeth. Red on white. She was smiling.

A perfect combination, a perfect woman.

He felt giddy with delight just looking at her. His world spun and his body swayed. A hand shot out, stabilising him against the brick wall of the alley.

The moon overhead was full, shining down on the face that was so expertly covered.

All of him was covered, he would leave no trace.

His shoulders shook, his body trembling.

It wasn't from fear. Oh no; this… _this_ was excitement_. _Pleasure. He was having fun; way too much fun.

It was time to retire for the night, to head home before anybody noticed.

He checked his watch.

Quarter to four, it said.

Turning on his heel, the masked fellow returned to the shadows, heading towards his motorcycle parked conveniently at the corner of the street, all the while whistling a low tune.

He kicked the stand, revved the engine, and took off into the night, giggling.

His laugh echoed through the streets of Gotham City, waking children from their slumber and sending horribly twisted images into the sleeping minds of adults.

When morning came, they would all know who had been in that alley way that night.

At least, they'd think they knew.

But reality was a warped place, after all.

Almost as warped as the Red Hood himself.

* * *

**I can't say when this will be updated, probably not now for a couple of weeks, but I promise that it will! (After Friday I will have loads of free time to work on it, I just really wanted to get this out though!)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"I'm going to cut you up, _he-he_." The laugh was scratched and tore in two, broken fragments playing over each other. "You know what else?" The voice was louder, right against the ear so that warm, heavy breath was felt and embedded into the skin, riddled in the mind of the victim.

It was a nightmare.

Dick Grayson was having a nightmare.

"What… Else…" A tongue, pink and wet darting out slowly and smoothing over plump lips, lingered on the teeth and bit down, sharp and painful with enough force that it tore through the fatty muscle and drew blood.

He licked it up, swallowing and gulping down blood and saliva with anticipation; excitement.

"Oooh," he cooed, ecstasy clear in his voice. "That's what else." The grin on his face was feral as he listened to the mute sounds. The screams and whispers and squelches he imagined would come out of her body.

"I'm going to watch as the blood streaks out of your petite little body, watch as it dyes the street a lovely vibrant rouge.

"I'm going to lick it up, off your face and enjoy the taste of it. The salted rust dancing on my tongue, playing up my taste buds. I. Will. Enjoy. It." He enunciated the last words thoroughly, thickly. Teeth bared and lips curled upwards.

Just before the serrated knife, the one sharpened to perfection that just the slightest graze would slice a clear gully in the skin, hit the skin was when he woke up.

Was when his body shuddered and his eyes jolted open, his legs and body flailing as he tried (desperately) to kick the sheets off his bed, off his body.

Sitting up, half off the bed and half on, Dick braced his weight on the palms of his hands.

It took several moments for his breathing to slow down in the dark room, and for his eyes to adjust so that he could see.

His eyes darted over to the alarm clock, where the time read, in bright neon green blinking letters, 3:07 AM.

A shaking hand came up to his face, patting and wiping the sweat away.

His eyes looked around the room one more time, before he slowly lowered himself back down into bed.

Pulling the bed sheets back over himself, he snuggled down and closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep.

He didn't know if he dreamt again that night.

* * *

"Master Richard," Alfred knocked thrice on the wooden bedroom door, and, after receiving no response, opened the door to frown upon his young Master. His hand reached across the wall to flip the switch, showering the room with light.

The lump huddled in the middle of the bed groans and twitched slightly.

"It is time for breakfast, sir."

The lump grumbled, and a head covered in skewed black hair emerged. Vibrant blue eyes blinked hazily at the butler as he groggily replied; "5 more minutes, Al."

The frown on his face deepened. "Master Richard, I have allowed you an extra '5 minutes' now it is time for you to join Master Bruce for breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts, sir. Now please do get up."

Dick groaned once more, and Alfred left him alone.

* * *

**The actual plot for this is under heavy construction – if anyone's interested in helping me iron it out, feel free to send me a message :3 (oh and who got the Conjuring reference? I'm watching that as I write this haha) And sorry the chapters seem so short – I might upload this to AO3?**


End file.
